


Coconut scented thighs

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: This is for the 221B prompt coconut.  I asked my spouse for help with prompt words and he came up with “coconut scented thighs”.  Gotta love them!





	Coconut scented thighs

Sherlock came into the flat with a large bag which he dumped on the kitchen table. John wasn’t really surprised to see ten different bottles of suntan lotion even though he had specifically told his husband which kind to get as well as sent along a picture. He also wasn’t surprised to not see the one item he’d asked for.

“What’s all this? I asked for a certain kind of lotion and you get everything but!”, John was rooting through the pile. “What the hell Sherlock!”

“John! Have you ever smelled some of these? You’re asking to be attacked by every bug in London! Why would I want to smell like coconut?”, Sherlock picked up a bottle in disgust. “And they provide directions on the bottle! Why would you need directions? Just pour and smear.”

“I distinctly remember having to show you how to apply the stuff the first time we went on vacation!”, John picked up the various bottles and shoved them back into the bag. “Take them back and get what I asked for, Sherlock!”

His spouse just stared at him, “Seriously John? The stuff you wanted was coconut scented. The smell is everywhere in the summer! I refuse to get an erection every time someone goes past me smelling like that!”

”An erection? Just take this stuff back!”


End file.
